macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Quik Bunny
Quik Bunny is a cartoon anthropomorphic rabbit who stands as the mascot for Nestle's brand of drink powders, entitled Nesquik. The Quik Bunny first appeared on the cans of the strawberry flavor when it was introduced. Later, an animated bunny wearing a large red "Q" on a collar-like necklace, was introduced in television commercials as the new chocolate Quik mascot. He debuted in 1973. The character is voiced by Barry Gordon. In the U.S. by 1999, the Quik Bunny was renamed the Nesquik Bunny and his "Q" changed to an "N" when the brand name was changed. He appears on the packaging and marketing and has appeared in the product's television commercials. The artist who made the redesign of the Bunny for its global implantation in the '90s was the cartoonist Ramon Maria Casanyes. In France, Italy, and Canada, he is known as Quicky the Nesquik Bunny. In Spain, there was no mascot prior to the introduction of Quicky in 1990/1991. The Nesquik Bunny is also featured on the packaging and advertisements for other Nesquik products. History with the Macy's Parade Marching to the beat of his own drum, the Quik Bunny made his Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade debut in 1988 as part of the chocolate-loving bunny's 40th anniversary. The balloon showcases the Quik Bunny sporting a bandleader uniform, (his hat is 18-foot high), playing the base drum he brought with him, which measures 10' by 14'. The pudgy rabbit measured in at 68 feet tall and 34 feet wide, and weighed in at 520 pounds. After becoming a frequent flyer over the next 12 years, and being involved in many accidents, the Quik Bunny balloon was retired after the 1999 Parade. Since his final appearance, the Quik Bunny has not been represented in balloon form since, and a new balloon has yet to be made. The original balloon is speculated to still survive at the Parade Studio, although this remains unconfirmed. As a walk-around One year before the Quik Bunny balloon made its debut, a walk-around version of the character appeared in the 1987 Parade. After the balloon's retirement, was made one final appearance on the Toon Balloon-Abration float in the 2001 Parade, which commemorated the Parade's 75th anniversary with the help of walk-around versions of Kermit the Frog, Snoopy on Skates and Sonic the Hedgehog, and other characters whose balloons in the parade had been retired. Incidents * In 1988, the Quik Bunny brushed trees at 77th Street, causing his right foot to loose a small amount of helium. * In 1991, Quik Bunny had a deflated left foot. Later on, a gust of wind send the balloon towards a lamppost, tearing open his right hand, and attached drumstick, open in the process. * In 1993, his right arm suffered a minor puncture, in addition to a deflated tail. It is rumored that due to the windy weather, the balloon faced turbulence and hit an obstacle, resulting in the incident. * In 1994, the balloon went out of control at Columbus Circle. His left ear snagged on an unknown obstacle and was deflated. * In 1997, his start was delayed due to the winds, and he was moved to the Barney balloon's planned position. While struggling to turn from 77th Street onto Central Park West, his left ear was punctured by a tree, and quickly deflated. The balloon faced more trouble once it arrived at Times Square, where his ear and hat were torn completely open, revealing the inside of the balloon. The balloon limped away and was removed at 36th Street, mere minutes before his NBC appearance. * In 1998, before the parade began, the balloon went out of control due to the low amount of handlers, causing him to crash on a lamppost, tearing him in the process. Quik Bunny then had to be deflated as a result. After he was removed, his handlers would instead help out to handle Eben Bear. Defects * One of Quik Bunny's drumsticks were frequently bent. * In 1989, his drum was partially deflated. * In 1999, due to the major accidents in the past two Parades, in addition to the balloon's old age, he was unable to hold much helium, and looked droopy for the majority of the Parade. Gallery Gallery: Quik Bunny Music Below, you will find a list of the music tracks that played during the balloon's appearance on the NBC telecast. * Generic Milton DeLugg Music (1988-1999) Trivia * He appeared at Macy's-Egleston Christmas Parade in 1988 along with Snoopy, Woodstock and Raggedy Ann. * He appeared at Mall of America in 1992 along with Woody Woodpecker, Betty Boop, Spider-Man, The Pink Panther, Bart Simpson, etc. * He appeared at Macy's Balloon-A-Thon in 1995 along with many classic balloons such as Smokey Bear, Baby Shamu, The Pink Panther, Snoopy, Paddington Bear, Wiggle Worm, Barney, etc. * Quik Bunny was the tallest balloon to stay in the parade after the events of 1997. Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:Commercial Characters Category:1988 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Retired Balloons Category:Big Balloons Category:1980s Balloons Category:Male Balloons Category:Balloons used outside of the parade Category:Raven Aerostar Balloons Category:Balloons that were in an accident Category:Balloons that got removed from the parade